New Life
by MrsAprilina
Summary: Where Gray took a wrong turn and Natsu heals Juvia's broken heart... But Juvia runs away for a new life. A new start. A new beginning (Natsu x Juvia/Sting x Oc)
1. Chapter 1

**You'll get this story if you has seen my Nauvia(Natsu x Juvia text on Tumblr! ^^**

**_****CHAPTER 1**

Juvia felt lifeless, The phone slipped through her fingers. Everything around Juvia felt worthless. She couldn't hear anything not even the smashing at the door. All Juvia could hear was the slowing of her heart beat, The tearing and breaking of her beating heart. The sadness and coldness consuming her.

The tears wouldn't stop falling from her sore, blood shot eyes down past her rosy red cheeks. Before she realized the warmth around her...embracing her.

"Juvia, im here" His warm breath tickled her ear. His soft pink hair puffed in her face. The hotness of his hands around her waist made her forget about Gray-sama...and felt secure.

"Natsu-san.."Juvia barely made the words slip through her mouth.

Juvia closed her eyes holding Natsu, bringing his closer." I told you that I would come to you." he chuckled.

"Than-"

"JUVIA! OPEN UP PLEASE!" Gray's voice boomed through the door. His voice mixed with the sound of tears and the banging of the door. "Gray-sa...Gray?" Juvia whimpered. Natsu could feel that Juvia was uneasy, so he pulled her closer to his warm, beating chest. Breathing in her sweet and pure sent. Almost intoxicated by it.

A feeling swallowed Natsu...This feeling shocked him. He felt the need to be next to Juvia..to hold her close without letting go, he felt special. This feeling bubbled his senses. Why was he getting these feelings towards Juvia...and never felt like this towards...Lucy?

'Juvia must leave...' She thought, the words circling her mind.

"JUVIA PLEASE?! I BEG YOU!" With yet another bang the door flew open, revealing a wet and crying Gray.

There was silence the only thing that could be heard was the beating of the rain smacking and exploding against the floor. "Juvia...forgive me, its an honest misunderstanding, me and Lucy...its not what you think!" Gray attempted to close the gap between himself and Juvia but was met with a boiling hot flame.

"Stay away Gray" Natsu voice was dark, unwelcoming and scary. His anger poured into ever word.

Juvia has to run, Juvia made her way out of Natsu's tight grip but was met with yet another planted on her arm. "Natsu-sama...let Juvia go." Her tears were flooding and dripping from her eyes.

'Sama' Gray was incredibly confused. Why was **his **Juvia calling Natsu...sama?! She couldn't be that mad...could she?

"Where are you going?" Natsu said, worry filled his words.

"Juvia?" Gray whispered.

"Juvia must go..." Juvia chocked out before wiggling out of Natsu's hand and shining a tearful smile before running.

Juvia ran slamming her back door open and being greeted by the pounding rain. As she rain she could hear Natsu and Gray screaming her name. Their voices staining her ears with every yell. 'Please stop calling Juvia...stop breaking Juvia's heart' Juvia cried out in her head. She could feel her heart slicing into two even more.

'Juvia will come back...one day, Juvia will be different... Juvia will forgive and forget."

And with that...her mind went blank


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia was rudely awaken with a smack in the head. Her eyes struck open, she stated to pat her head trying to seek out any bumps from where she was brutally hit."Hiya!" Juvia screamed, It was pitch black an she could hardly see anything and defiantly couldn't see anyone. The voice made her a bit uneasy. It was Low but elegant and girly.

"Juvia cant see you, show yourself stranger-san!" Juvia started to panic a little her heart capacity increased. "Hehe, im right in front of you silly" A cool breath hit Juvia causing her to yelp "Ekk!" unfortunately causing to punch what ever poor soul was in front of her.

"Ouch!...oh god...I think you broke my nose..."cried the voice in agony.

"Oh heavens Juvia's so sorry! you scared her" Juvia tackled the ground seeking out what ever talked and trying to be a caring human and at least help the poor individual up. Fortunately Juvia did find someone but maybe not the way she hoped. What ever her hands has grasped it was squishy and soft. Incredibly confused Juvia squeezed it more earning a squill below her. "Well, this is a rather funny greeting"

Suddenly a bright dazzling light appeared in front of Juvia almost blinding the girl. The light sparkled revealing the person in front of her. The girl looked around the same age as Juvia herself but was much smaller. She has oak brown hair that grazed just below her shoulders almost like Juvia's but the strangers hair almost symbolized royal silk from a far away land. She has golden yellow eyes that glowed like a thousand fir flys. Her skin was as white as snow nearly comparison to Juvia's. The mysterious stranger had a sharp scar on her face planted from her jaw to her cheek bone. She has a scar on her left arm and another two on her right. Also two resting on her should blade and her neck.

This dazzled Juvia "Wuh" Before she could progress any more words her eyes approached to where her hand was placed. She almost has a heart attack when she noticed her hand firmly gripping the girls boob. "Ekk!" Juvia bounced back earning yet another bump on her head."Juvia's extremely sorry, she didn't mean to touch your...your" She was so embarrassed, slapping her hands to her face trying to muffle out her loud wails.

"Ahahaha!" the stranger laughed hugging her waist, wiping away a tear from her glossy eyes that where hidden behind long thick eyelashes that gently patted her red cheeks. "My names Sophilia" She giggled "You?"

Juvia was startled...remembering that she forgot about Natsu and Gray. The sickening feeling returned she shook her head trying to erase the thoughts playing in her mind.

"It's Juvia." Sophilia stared in awe "That's such a magical name. Like a sea Goddess!" Her eyes twinkled in delight.

Juvia was about to ask where the hell she was but was yanked into a tight hug. " Eh, Sophilia-chan?" Juvia was utterly confused and without realizing her arms were reaching around Sophilia. It was a heart warming hug. It made Juvia feel safe, wanted, needed. "Im so sorry, it just that you looked so distant and you looked rather ugly" Juvia could feel Sophilia squeezing harder, leaving Juvia breathless. "So-phi-lia-ch ca-t br-the" she huffed.

"Ahh! I think I may have overdid the hugging. ehahah~" Placing her hand behind her head.

"Welcome to Eden by the way. Come quick! I must show you my home" she smiled brightly before voice gripping Juvia's hand and drifting her away.

'Maybe Juvia will be ok here" she thought to herself.

'Natsu-sama...'

"Oh its raining so much" Sophilia grumbled.

A small pain filled Juvia.

"But I still think its really pretty, don't you Juvia-chan?"

Pretty...she thinks the rains p-pretty.

_Back at the Guild

**CRASH!**

"Natsu please don't be like this." Lucy tried to convince Natsu to stop.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR'S AND THAT ICE PRINCESSED FAULT!" He screamed silencing everyone in the guild as they turned their heads to the scene.

"Hey flame brain...just stop it" Gray tried to persuade.

"Why should I stop. You never stopped cheating on Juvia even when you knew it was wrong...so why should **I **stop?" His eyes glowing red.

And with that...no one spoke for the rest of the day.

Well they didn't have the motivation to do it in the first place anyway with no cheesy loving fangirl running around bubbling everyone's senses.

Konnichiwa! If you are offended by any of this or if you see something wrong with this please do message me!

Or tell me on Tumbr if you have any idea on how this improve! Thank you for your time!


	3. Chapter 3

The cold air brushed past Juvia's face as Sophilia swayed left from right trying to find her destination.

It took around 1 and a half to finally find where they were supposed to be. Blame Sophilia finding a kitten which caused Juvia so sit and star at it for 45 minutes.

"Sophilia-chan where are we?" Juvia huffed curiously try to gain her breath back. A sweet laugh tingled through Juvia's ears causing her to look up at the shining yellow eyes. "Home!" She squealed before pulling our poor Juvia in the cute little cottage. "Wait Sophilia-chan!" Juvia yelped and being the clumsy little moo she is she tripped over her own feet landing with a not so elegant thud.

"Ehaha~ I may has pulled you a little...to hard? im s sorry Juvia-chan" She itched before pulling Juvia up.

Juvia wiped down her now fully dirtied and torn dress. "Its ok Sophilia-chan" She offered a warm considerate smile before signalling Sophilia to continue into the cottage. Sophilia grabbed the icy cold handle which send shivers down her spine and opening it gently and being welcomed by a suffocating heat. "MAMA?!"

A middle aged woman appeared from the shadows holding a try of freshly cooked choc chip caramel cookies. Juvia's heart nearly sprang out o her chest as the woman almost scared the senses out of her.

"Well look who we have here" The middle aged woman stretched out a covered hand. Juvia gladly invited the hand in her own. It made her feel like home, welcome, loved. The woman grinned before introducing herself. "Hello dear, my names Alessandra, make yourself at home sweetie." she beamed then let go of her hand and made her way tot he kitchen.

Juvia looked from Sophilia to Alessandra then back again. She couldn't put her finger on it. It bugged Juvia somehow. Sophilia and her mother looked nothing a like except of cause the little button nose and smooth chin and jaw.

Firstly while Sophilia has dark brown hair. Alessandra has sparkling blonde.

Secondly Sophilia has ruby yellow eyes, but Alessandra has angelic crystal blue eyes.

I bubbled Juvia's mind she squinted because she couldn't progress such things.

Also while she was 'squinting' she realized something else that broke her heart ever so the slightest. Sophilia has big round eyes like...Lucy's and Alessandra has sharp piecing eyes like Erza's

Erza...Lucy...

A sudden pain in her chest brought her back to reality. She wiggled her head letting all the awful awaiting thoughts out of her head.

"Juvia's chan let me show you my room" she chukled before wobbling up the staircase..."Eh? em well thank you for letting Juvia in." she bowed then followed her buzzing friend. "Hey Juvia'chan you want a new life don't you?" she smirked glancing over to Juvia who had her mouth wide open in pure shock. "How did you..."

"Just a hint" she winked. Before opening a wooden door. behind the door was a night blue moon which has glowing stars and moon figues moving.. The lights came from a little light in the corner of the room. But while she looked up there was no light bulb, nothing no candle. There was a puffy white bed which has dark blue curtains around it. It reminded her of space for some bizarre reason.

'Juvia thinks this is a strange place' She shivered at the thought.

Sophilia jumped a coupe steps in front of her before twisting her head around to set eyes on Juvia. Her hair swaging and setting itself on her shoulder. The look in her eyes the small smile made Juvia feel like she was in a trance.

"Hey Juvia's chan tell me your story." She giggled before extending her arm out for Juvia to take.

And with that Juvia gracefully put her rough muddy hand in Sophilia soft and silky hand, more then willing to share everything.

'Natsu-sama are you thinking of Juvia? Do you still remember Juvia?" She thought to herself letting a single tear drip from her eye's.

I know I cant write to save my life!

xD forgive me?


End file.
